


Who's My Little Good Girl?

by ShinSeul



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky?, Magda as a little Homewrecker, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Spicy content, What-If, dd/lg, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Come immediately at my den, little doll.I will be waiting.-Z.’





	Who's My Little Good Girl?

“Lady Magda, Lady Magda!”  
_‘I thought I could have all the morning to myself. Why is she shouting so early?’ _the little woman thought, as the sheets shuffled in her attempts to stand up next to the bed.  
“Yes?” Hoping her voice would not give away any tone of annoyance, the maid who barged in did not need any convincing she has just woken up. And that she has definitely_ interrupted_ the young miss from her rest. A rare occurrence that she ended quickly.  
“I’m terribly sorry for waking you so early, young miss Ellenstein. I was told by your mother not to disturb you but--”  
“What is it?”  
“Right!” Shaking herself with a sense of direction, she handed over a letter adorned with embossed florals on every corner, perfumed with lavender, it was ribboned and sealed with dried crimson red seal. carrying a noble’s emblem.  
“From the Olineaux Family?”  
“Yes, young miss.”

Skimming through the letter while the maid waited with hands folded, as to how it was written, Magda could definitely claim that it is Duke Zoe’s.  
Inscribing how it is the Duchess’ idea to invite her to their afternoon tea, detailing how his wife would be anticipating; _‘I guess I have somewhere to be today now.’ _she thought to herself, reaching the letter's conclusion.  
About to fold the letter to three, a little note played hide-and-seek with the corner of her eye, its ink fainter than the paragraph she just read whose message could be seen from behind, with soft strokes, the little text whispered;  
_Come immediately at my den, little doll._  
_I will be waiting._  
_-Z.’_

_Maybe I am just imagining this.. From thinking about him.._  
_Spending sleepless nights from trying not to forget his touch tomorrow morning._  
_Yet.._  
_His den? I thought this is an invitation to the Duchess’ afternoon tea?_  
_And am I that little?_  
_Perhaps in his arms I am--_  
“Young miss?” the maid interrupted her thoughts that spiraled down about the sender. A terrible annoyance or a timed-in rescue, she could not tell with her little mind already imagining the way his arms would hold her close even if it were only a moment, a single waltz before he would rejoin with his wife. _If only there were no strings attached._  
To suppress that bliss when his eyes met hers in a ball whose gazes are on hers, deep inside, she knows those stolen glances at him are reciprocated.  
“You may now be dismissed. Tell mother when she returns that I will be in the Olineaux’s care.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Walking through the front doors of the Olineaux manor, Magda, dressed as a maidservant from a design particularly picked up from Motiti, seamlessly blended in with the hustle of every maids and butlers of the mansion, their activities all dedicated to the anticipating afternoon tea in an hour.  
_‘All for an afternoon tea and a company.’_ she softly murmured under her breath, knowing they were for the woman of the house and the duke’s play doll, _‘me’_. Taking flight by the stairs, her short golden locks covering her face with her head hung low, what came before her blue eyes was a labyrinth with doors all leading somewhere.

“To be caught or not to be caught.”  
Pressing her ear against the door nearest to where she is, her frustration to be so close yet so far to him rose as she hurried along whenever a noise or a conversation is heard beyond the wooden panel, thinking if it were a study area, if it were his _den_, the master of the house would prefer silence to be observed.

Dissatisfaction seeped in from her mind to her body. With the closed doors leading her towards the other end, paintings hung from both walls were then repainted on how she will be rewarded, each frame getting more and more sensual, until she felt restlessness in between her thighs. Picturing what the duke would do once he found her in a maid outfit just to be in his den…  
_What he could do.._  
Her heart only beat faster. Louder for the walls of the hallway to reverberate in response, wanting more of that picture. _Needing._

And soon that gap from him closed while the door loudly creaked open from entering his den.  
Yet he is not around.  
“He must be occupied with the afternoon tea too.”  
_Could Christie let her husband play with his doll even for just this moment?_  
_Dragging him away from their playhouse after every waltz,_ her thoughts of him having her to himself drowned her senses from the approaching footsteps that soon met her ocean-like eyes.

“You’re early, my little one.”  
His voice, rich and suave, heating up the chill from the atmosphere, creating such tension between two bodies few feet apart.  
_He knows..? _She did not expect him to know her quickly but when to him to recognize her deep blue eyes._. And perhaps since she lets herself lured in..._  
“Duke Olineaux.. how did you recognize me?”  
_She knew what she would be getting in waltzing in his room. Where he could have her and she, alone with him._  
_And her body is shouting for it._  
"Don't act coy. With you dolled up in a cute maid outfit and that skirt above your knee, you are definitely begging for me, needing.."  
With shoulders tensed by how dominant the laid-back duke could be when they are alone, he took it as an opportunity to touch her, to ease her body by their contact, he could simply make all of it true with his caresses.  
"Duke Olineaux.."  
"When we are alone you ought to call me your master, my little one. Understood?"  
"Yes, master."  
"Now, be an obedient little girl and sit on daddy's desk."  
With his gaze only hers to savor, Magda took time to raise her skirts just before sitting down by the desk, his paperwork all a mess by the floor that were the only noise in the room as he locked her in between his arms, leaning down for his lips to taste hers.  
"Spread those legs for me, pretty miss."  
_Miss?_

"Miss?"  
"Miss Ellenstein?"  
"She is not waking up, madam."  
"Leave her be. I will be waking her up-”  
“Love.. please, leave it to me instead. You still have other details to attend to, yes?”  
“Details?”  
“The surprise? The one you were to show Magda?”  
“Oh.. Right! Thank you for reminding them, honey.”  
“Just don’t run like you used to. I was so into how you would drag your skirt just to catch the--”  
Hearing a smack to an arm, the soft laughter of the couple echoed in before a smooch, followed by parting clicks of a heel.  
_Was all of it just a--_  
“Apologies if we woke you up, little Ellenstein. Though that was our intention.”  
“Intention?” Half-awake, the little lady rubbed her eyes just enough to let her senses sink in to what is happening.  


_Had she been dreaming of him?_  
_In his own mansion?_  
_With his wife around?_  


“I intentionally had my wife upstairs to ask you something..”  
“Yes, duke Olineaux? You could ask me anything.”  
“Well…”  
_What could he be asking?_  


“Do you think,” unboxing a charming velvety container, resting it in is an edelweiss bracelet, only that the flowers are intricately made with gold and every flower carries a little diamond glistening; “this would be a perfect anniversary gift? I know not much of women and their taste in fashion or in jewelry but, this reminded me of when I was a little boy and picked up a small white flower to adorn her wrist.”  
_Silence._  
“So.. what are your thoughts, miss Ellenstein?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it, darlings.~  
I hope you liked it. It is my first time venturing towards this type of fiction writing *coughs*spicy*coughs*. Alas! Comment below how did you guys feel when reading it. I would really appreciate hearing from you, and if you have any tips or suggestions on how I could improve my writing, let me know too!  
Merci!


End file.
